


Don't marry him

by Magic_Rosie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Rosie/pseuds/Magic_Rosie
Summary: Clarke is marrying Wells but having an affair with Bellamy. Will Bellamy let Clarke go? Will Wells let Clarke go? Who will Clarke chose?





	Don't marry him

Clarke walked out of the bathroom pulling her dressing gown tighter around her. She sat down on the bed and started brushing her hair when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Bellamy pulled her tightly into his bare chest and Clarke felt his hair tickle her cheek as he bent down to kiss her neck gently.

“Morning princess” Bellamy murmured into her skin

“Morning Bell” Clarke turned her head so she could gently kiss him, Bellamy gently cupped her face and stroked her cheeks whilst he rested his forehead against hers.

“You still going to go through with it?” Bellamy asked her gently

“I have to Bell, you know that” Clarke replied, bracing herself for their final round of this argument

“No you don’t, I can give you another option you know that princess. Please Clarke”

“Bell, please don’t do this” Clarke pulled away from him but he grabbed her wrists, Clarke couldn’t find it in herself to pull away from him

“You don’t love him Clarke, you can’t marry him” Bellamy pleaded gently with her

“It is what is best for Madi, you know I am doing it for her, she sees Wells as her Dad” Clarke reached forward and gently stroked his cheeks “I am doing what is best for my daughter Bell, please understand that. You would do the same for Gus”

“Gus loves you and Madi, in the same way I do, we could be a family Clarke. Wells loves you, I can see that but neither of you are happy. Wells is not around enough for you, he is too busy following his father into politics, you said yourself you guys are only together because it was expected by your families. He didn’t want to foster Madi, you did, Madi would want what is best for you, she adores you Clarke, You and Madi spend more time with me and Gus, we could be a family princess, a proper family.”

Clarke glanced up at Bellamy, she had longed for him to say this but she knew she couldn’t leave Wells after nearly five years together. Being with Bellamy would mean walking away from the security she had for her and her adopted daughter Madi, her home, her job and the financial support they were used to. Clarke could also imagine how her mother would take the news that she was leaving a Wells after having an eighteen-month affair with a single parent school teacher.

Clarke’s main problem was if it hadn’t been for Madi, she would have walked away from Wells, she wouldn’t be marrying him and she would be with Bellamy, the man she was in love with. Bellamy was looking at her with caution, she knew he was desperate for her to leave Wells for him, knew he could give her the family life she had longed for since her Dad died, knew he would be a better father than Wells who never really interacted with Madi as he was so busy. Clarke had adopted Madi the year before she had become involved with Wells. Bellamy was the older brother of one of her closest friends Octavia and they had bonded when he became Madi’s teacher.

“You would get in trouble, I am the parent of one of your pupils, the scandal Bell, we both have to live here and it wouldn’t be fair on our children.” Clarke said gently, hating herself as she knew she was breaking his heart, she knew he loved her.

“I am leaving town Clarke, I have been offered a position in Pollis as head of history, I start next week. I only found out yesterday, they need someone in quick so we and Gus will be leaving tomorrow. I will be closer to Octavia and Lincoln and Gus will be near his cousins. I want you and Madi to come with us Clarke, I have been offered a staff house to start with but the pay is good. I will be able to buy somewhere for us within a few months. We would be comfortable financially but the main thing is we would be so happy. The schools are good, you could get back into your Art. I promise I will look after you Clarke, I love you and Madi, I am so in love with you, please come with me. I know it will be hard walking away from her, but we could have such an amazing life Clarke.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the job last night?”

“I wanted to but I wasn’t convinced I could persuade you to leave, I wanted to show you how much I love you.”

“And if this is goodbye?”

“Have one last special time with you”

Bellamy’s voice cracked as he said it, Clarke looked at him and could see the tears in his eyes. She knew how hard this was for him despite the hope they could stay together. Clarke could feel her heart breaking.

“I do love you Bell”

“Come with me then”

“I want to”

“But you won’t, it is nice to know your inheritance is worth more than me”

Clarke felt like she had been slapped, Bellamy normally didn’t throw personal accusations at her, she knew he was insecure about the money she was due to inherit from her father, either when she reached 30 or got married. In the past it had been an issue for him, him seeing her as a spoilt princess but over time he had got to know the real her, enough to love her. Bellamy’s anger on his face softened as he looked at her.

“Sorry princess” He whispered, pulling her into an embrace “I am just trying not to break down at the thought of losing you for good. Having an affair is not something I condoned, I knew I should stay away from you but you snuck up on me. I didn’t think I could love someone after Gina died but now I know whilst I did love Gina, I wasn’t in love with her like I am with you. It is you I want. I hate doing this to Wells, he will make you and Madi happy. I just wish that could be me but I know I have to let you go”

“I am so sorry Bell” Clarke murmured into his ear, “I wish things were different”

“Me to, I just need you to know that although I am leaving town, I will always be here for you if you need me. Just call me ok?”

“Are you going? I don’t want to say goodbye”

“Neither do I princess but you are getting married today, you need to go and get ready”

“Are you coming to the wedding?”

“I don’t want to princess, but it would raise questions if I didn’t go to my best friend’s wedding, our friends would wonder where I was. I can’t say I will be happy watching the woman I love marry someone else but I just want you to be happy”

“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow”  
“That soon?”

“They want me to start quick princess, I will be able to say goodbye to everyone today”

Clarke felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She was giving up the man she loved and her heart was broken. She knew people would be waiting for her, she knew she should be going but she wanted more time with her Bellamy before she had to say goodbye to him forever.

Bellamy gently stroked her tears away and held her, he didn’t say it would be ok which Clarke was eternally grateful for as they both knew this wasn’t the ending to their relationship that they wanted. Clarke thought how cruel she was being, leaving the man she loved for someone who could give her and her daughter a more stable life, she knew she was hurting Bellamy as much as she was hurting herself and yet he still wanted whatever she thought best.

Clarke surged forward and kissed Bellamy, he returned it briefly before pulling away. “Princess you need to” but Clarke shushed him with another kiss. “We have to say goodbye today, lets end it showing each other how much we love each other” Clarke murmured as Bellamy pulled her back into his hold and let her show him she loved him. Clarke allowed herself the opportunity to love this amazing man one more time.

Afterwards Clarke got dressed and Bellamy followed her down to the front door. He silently handed her a small box and she opened it. Inside was a heart shape pendant in silver on a very delicate chain. Clarke turned the chain over and saw an engraving on the back of the heart, it said always. It was Bellamy’s reminder that he would always love her.

“I know you probably won’t wear it but I had bought it for your birthday, I wanted you to have it” Bellamy said

“It is lovely Bell, thank you” Clarke removed it from the box and gave it to Bellamy to put around her neck. Clarke swept her hair back and felt the cool metal fall around her neck and the gentle sweep of Bellamy’s hands as he did up the chain. Bellamy gently rubbed her neck and bent down to place a soft kiss behind her ear. “I mean it, if you ever need me, just call me.” Bellamy whispered to her.

Clarke turned around and Bellamy moved his hand to cup her chin and gently caress her chin. Clarke was reluctant to leave but she knew she had to go. She rested her hand on Bellamy’s and smiled at him.

“I am so sorry Bell; I do love you”

Bellamy looked at her sadly and smiled “I understand princess; I love you to”

Clarke moved forward to kiss Bellamy one final time. They were both in tears and as Clarke grabbed her bag from the floor she felt Bellamy gently twine their fingers. She knew he was as reluctant as her to let go, she opened the door and turned to Bellamy one last time “Be happy Bell, you deserve it”. Bellamy finally let go of her hand as she walked out of the door closing it behind her. She paused and glanced back through the window in the door. Bellamy was now sat on the stairs with his head in his hands. Clarke knew he was crying and she forced herself to walk away, the tears falling fast to stop herself from turning around and running into Bellamy’s arms. She knew she was close to telling him her secret and if he knew, he would never let her go. Clarke hated herself but she was about to betray him further than he would ever know.

 

****

Later that day Clarke stepped out of the bridal car, she was outside of the church her and Wells had picked for their wedding. She was surrounded by her mother and bridesmaids Octavia, Raven and her daughter Madi.

Clarke had fostered Madi six years before when she had been in med school. She had met Madi as she had come into the hospital Clarke was based at having been involved in a car accident which had killed both of her parents. Madi had been terrified and Clarke was the only person she would let near her. The two had talked for a long time and Clarke revealed her own pain over losing her father.

Once Madi was discharged she went into foster care. Clarke kept visiting her and eventually she had applied to become her foster carer as the two had become so close. At the time Clarke had quit medicine as she knew it was just what her mother wanted her to do and had focussed on her art.

“You ok Mom?” Madi asked gently “You look sick, is it morning sickness?”

“Shh Madi, I haven’t told anyone yet but you. I am ok, just nervous” Clarke said gently

“Have you told Wells?”

“Not yet, he has been so busy at work that I haven’t had time to talk to him”

“Have you told Bellamy?”  
“Why would I tell him?”  
“Wouldn’t it be his baby?”

Clarke looked sharply at Madi and pulled her away gently from the car.

“Why do you say that Madi?”

“You are not denying it”

“Madi I am not sure what you think”

“I saw you and Bellamy together, I know you love him, I am 14 and I am not stupid. I have seen how you are with Wells and I don’t get why you are marrying him when you love Bellamy. I know Bellamy would do anything for you, he would be a better dad than Wells”

“Sweetheart, has Bellamy told you this?”

“No, I just saw you two together.”

“Bellamy told me you knew me too well. Have you told anyone else?”

“Not yet, I was going to tell Wells tonight”

“Why would you marry him but have Bellamy’s baby?”

“Madi, as far as Wells will be concerned it is his baby”

“But Bellamy”

“Bellamy is leaving tomorrow; he has been offered a job in Pollis, an amazing job so him and Gus are moving. I am marrying Wells”

“Do you love Bellamy?”  
“Yes”  
“So why are we not going with him and Gus? Does he want us to?”

“Yes Madi he does, but the right thing for me to do is marry Wells, he is your Dad and we will be happy and secure with him”

“Wells barely looks at me and you know it Mom. He only tolerates me because of you, he is never home or acts like a parent with me, Bellamy does, we all get on so well.”

“Madi this is not your decision”

“You said you wanted me to be happy, I would be happier with you, Bellamy and Gus. Any my little brother or sister. We could be a proper family. It isn’t fair to do this to us when you do not really want this, Bellamy should know about the baby. I don’t want this. Please”

Clarke stared at her daughter. Amazed at her maturity at such a young age. She wasn’t angry about her and Bellamy, if anything she seemed pleased. Only Madi would have guessed about the baby other than Bellamy which is why she hadn’t told him. She knew he would want to be a dad to their baby. Their baby sounded so good. Clarke was torn between what she wanted and the pain she knew she would inflict on Wells and her family. She was also aware how upset Bellamy would be that she hadn’t told him about the baby.

“Would you be prepared to move tomorrow to be with Bellamy and Gus?” She asked Madi honestly

“Yes, I don’t like school here and I can make new friends”

“I would have to go back to work, I would need to make an income until I get my inheritance”

“Or you just marry Bellamy”

“You are a smart girl but I am not sure that will happen straight away. Um right, we need to stop this wedding, I need to talk to Wells, my mother is going to freak, we need to pack and talk to Bellamy, he has to know about the baby and hopefully he can forgive me for not telling him”

“He will, I will go and grab Bellamy and I will ask Raven to stall your mother, you talk to Wells.”

“Thank you Madi, I love you so much darling, you sure about this?”

“More than, we are going to be a proper family, that is all I ever wanted, you look beautiful by the way, and for what it is worth, I think Bellamy is better for you than Wells”

Clarke hugged her daughter and let her go watching her run into the church. She walked over to Octavia and Raven who were waiting for her.

“Where did Madi go?” Octavia asked

“I can’t do this” Clarke said over her

“Babe what do you mean?” Raven asked her in concern

“I can’t marry Wells” Clarke stammered out, both her friends looked at her in surprise

“Finally admitted to yourself you love Blake?” Raven asked

“What?” Clarke asked surprised by her response

“Clarkey, it is as clear as day you two have feelings for each other, Bell has been getting more and more agitated the closer the wedding came and I see the way you look at each other. I thought there was something going on but I wasn’t sure. You are my best friend Clarke, he is my brother, I can tell what there is between you.” Octavia stated

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Clarke asked

“I didn’t want to push either of you nor hurt Wells, he is jealous of Bellamy, anyone can see that” Octavia replied

“I never meant to hurt Wells but I never expected what happened between me and Bellamy to happen.” Clarke started, trying to explain

“Have you been seeing Bellamy?” Raven asked   
“Reyes, I know I have messed this up, I love Wells I really do but he is like a brother to me. I stayed with him for various reasons, I never meant to have an affair but I really do love Bell” Clarke pleaded with her friend

“I don’t approve Clarke but I am your friend, I will stand by you and I know what Mummy Griffin is like” Raven replied pulling Clarke in to a hug “Just do what is best for you and Madi”

Abby turned to her “Clarke come on, everyone is waiting for us” Just as Bellamy appeared in the doorway with Madi. Bellamy stared at Clarke in confusion taking in her wedding dress and the scene unfolding outside the church.

“Mom will see Wells in a minute, I need her to talk to Bellamy first” Madi addressed Abby whilst pushing Bellamy towards Clarke, she smiled at Clarke and Clarke started walking towards a bench in the graveyard, she looked over her shoulder and saw Bellamy following her, she called back to Octavia “Please don’t let her follow us, I won’t be long”

Clarke sat gently on the bench, no longer caring about her dress getting dirty. Bellamy sat down quietly next to her.

“What’s wrong princess?” Bellamy asked her gently, Clarke watched as he reached for her hand but then stopped himself, resting his hand on his leg. He looked gorgeous in his suit.

“I can’t marry Wells” Clarke said sadly, Bellamy sharply turned to look at her, Clarke glanced up at him and she could see the hope flood his face before he tried a mutual expression

“Why decide this now? After everything we said this morning”

“I was doing this for Madi, you have to put your child first and I am such a hypocrite saying that as I don’t know if you will still love me when I explain this to you but Madi made me realise she would be happier if we were a family with you and Gus, she knew about us Bell, she clearly knows me too well”

“What do you need to tell me?”

“I only did the test this morning, after I left you, I had been suffering from some sickness and I was late. I haven’t always been regular but I was concerned enough that I took a pregnancy test Bell. It was positive Bell.”

Clarke looked up as she watched Bellamy’s reaction. She saw the initial joy on his face but then what she took as anger.

“Is the baby mine?” Bellamy asked quietly

“Yes, the dates tally up with when Wells was away, that weekend we had to ourselves with the kids”

“Would you have told me if you had married Wells?”

“I don’t know, you are leaving and we aren’t together anymore”

“We never were together Clarke; I was your bit on the side remember. The guy not good enough for you to be with, not good enough for Mummy, not good enough to bring up your daughter or his own child. Would you have told Wells my baby was his?”

Clarke couldn’t answer Bellamy as she was ashamed of herself, the pregnancy had been a surprise and she was so confused and unhappy that she wasn’t sure how to proceed.

“I begged you to choose me, I would have done whatever you wanted to be with you. I love you so much.”

“Bell I have chosen you”

“No Clarke, you are feeling guilty over marrying a guy who more like a brother to you, you don’t want to break his heart and you were prepared to take our child away from me to do it.”

“I am so sorry Bell, I only just found out and I scared and confused”

“Well that makes two of us, how can I leave now knowing I have a child here? This was so good for me and Gus”

“I could come with you; I want to come with you, I love you Bell, you know that, I know I have messed up but we can make this work, we both know that”

Bellamy stood up and walked up and down pacing. Clarke glanced over and could see Raven and Octavia trying to stop her mother coming over. Clarke then noticed Well’s had come up and was watching her and Bellamy. He was close to them; Clarke wasn’t sure how long he had been stood there or what he had heard but Wells’ expression was blank. Bellamy followed her look and noticed Wells, he stopped pacing and seemed to instinctively stand between Wells and Clarke.

Wells ignored Bellamy and looked straight at Clarke moving closer to her. Bellamy looked to her and she nodded slightly.

“I thought I would come and see what was taking you so long, I presumed some wedding drama but never did I expect this” Wells started “How long have you been seeing him?”

“Wells, we need to talk, I know that” Clarke started standing up, Bellamy shifted so he was still in front of her

“How long Clarke?” Wells practically yelled at her

“Eighteen months” Clarke replied quietly

Wells looked horrified and then anger filled his face.

“Would explain a lot, the reason you changed, you were with him, how you never wanted to be with me in that way. What did he do chase you until you caved under pressure?” Wells demanded.

“I never pressured her” Bellamy started

“I am not talking to you, I am talking to my fiancée, you can just leave us to it, this is nothing to do with you” Wells snapped at him

“I am not leaving her alone with you, not when you are angry with her. I understand this is a shock for you but you know the truth now” Bellamy practically snarled back

“I will have your job for this, pretending to be a widowed single father, a good teacher, the saint who raised his sister yet you are sleeping with my wife, using her”

“She isn’t your wife and I resent that, I love her, I didn’t mean for this to happen but it has and I wouldn’t change it”

“Trying to make her walk away from me? She is mine, she is about to marry me”

“She isn’t a possession, she was lonely, if you actually spent time with her, you would see the real her”

“Stop it Wells” Clarke butted in to stop the argument “Can you sit down Wells, we will talk in a minute, Bell, I think maybe you should leave us”

“Clarke”

“I will be ok, I promise” Clarke gently reached up and stroked his cheek, she heard Wells storm off to the bench “Can you forgive me?” She added quietly so only Bellamy could hear her

“I was surprised princess, it was a shock, this morning I had lost you and now, I have gained a whole family. Of course I can forgive you. I want this, come with me?” Bellamy asked her

“Yes” Clarke smiled at him, Bellamy returned it, Clarke wanted to kiss him but didn’t think it was fair on Wells

“What are you going to do?”

“I will talk to him, call the wedding off. Can you take Madi home for me please?”

“Do you want her to pack?”

“Yeah that might be an idea, I don’t know how long I will have access to the house. She will know what to bring, Bell. There is so much to do”

“Princess, don’t worry about it, you just need to talk to Wells ok? Call me if you need me and let me know when you are coming over. I love you”

“I love you too Bell”

Bellamy gently ducked his head to kiss Clarke’s cheek and turned around calling for Madi and Octavia to join him. Clarke took a deep breath and turned back to Wells and sat down with him.

“Why is Madi going with him?” Wells asked quietly, he looked defeated and sad

“I need her cared for whilst we sort this out” Clarke replied gently

“You really love him don’t you?”

“Yes”

“Did he chase you?”

“No, it was mutual. We both tried to fight it at the start but I fell for him Wells, I am so sorry”

“You have never smiled at me like you did at him just then, I was always jealous of him, how close you two were. I always thought you were just friends though, it was clear his feelings towards you but I thought you loved me, you agreed to marry me”

“I do love you Wells”

“But? Please just be honest with me Clarke”

“You are my best friend; I love you like a brother, with Bellamy, I am in love with him”

“Why stay with me then? The money?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you; I care a lot for you but I wasn’t sure it would work with him. Bellamy was a player before Gina and then he only settled down because of Gus. He hasn’t really dated since Gina died but I know now that is because he only wanted the right person in his life because of Gus. He has cared for me for a long time, a lot longer than I realised”

“Why now though? You were going to marry me I take it? You are not the sort to dress like that for no reason.”

“I was going to marry you, I do love you Wells, I know we could have been happy and you have been there for Madi. I didn’t want to disrupt her life”

“What changed?”  
“Madi told me she knew, said she wanted to be with Bellamy”

“Wow so not only do I lose you but my daughter wants a new dad as well”

“Wells, it is just, she sees Bellamy a lot, we spend a lot of time together”

“I get it Clarke, I am not around that much, you know it looks bad though? You leaving me for her teacher”

“He isn’t her teacher anymore; he works at a different school now”

“Right, I missed that”

“You weren’t here Wells”

“If I had been, would you have cheated on me?”  
“I don’t know, maybe not but I cannot change that now”

“I know”

“I know it doesn’t mean much but I am sorry”

“Is it his baby?”

“Yes”

“You sure?”

“The dates tally up and you and I were always careful when we um slept together”

“You cannot stay at my house Clarke, and you are entitled to nothing from me. Madi is welcome of course but I won’t fight for custody with you. I would appreciate if you could keep this down, I have my career to think off now. I am off, you can sort all this out, you caused this mess”

“Wells I am”

“Don’t Clarke, please just save it. I don’t want to hear it; I want you out by tonight. I won’t come home until the morning”

“Please look after yourself Wells.”

“Goodbye, I hope breaking my heart is worth it when he breaks yours, I would have been a good husband to you. Please don’t contact me, I need to not see you again, whatever friendship we have is gone, Goodbye Clarke”

Wells looked at her one more, shook his head and walked away. Clarke sat on the bench and tried to get her head around what had just happened. She knew how much Wells had loved her, she knew how much she had hurt him and whilst she was happy to now be free to be with Bellamy, Clarke knew she would always have to live with this choice and the devastation she had caused.

****

Bellamy braced himself as he pushed opened the bedroom door to the room that Clarke shared with Wells. He had never been in to the room before, he hadn’t wanted to see the room the woman he loved shared with another man. Bellamy hadn’t wanted to leave Clarke but he understood she had to talk things through with Wells. Bellamy had brought Madi, Gus and Octavia to get Clarke and Madi’s things packed up and ready.

Bellamy walked into the room, it was very beige and bland, not at all what he expected for Clarke. Bellamy was hoping for a bit more colour when they decorated their bedroom at the new house and felt ashamed of himself. He was winning in this, Clarke was finally his and he was stood in the house of the man she had just jilted on her wedding day whilst also announcing she was pregnant by the man she had been cheating on Wells with.

Bellamy liked Wells enough but he resented the way he treated Clarke. Clarke was so special and she wasn’t the sort of person who could be trapped into a housewife. Bellamy had tried to stay away from her but for the past few years he had been fighting his feelings for her. Having an affair wasn’t something Bellamy would normally do but he was desperate to be with Clarke and took whatever she would give him.

Bellamy grabbed the suitcase that was on top of the wardrobe as Madi had told him and he started packing her clothes, jewellery and make up. Bellamy looked under the bed and found the box he knew Clarke kept there. He pulled it out and placed it gently in the suitcase.

Bellamy heard the door slam and people calling out to each other. “Madi” He heard Clarke call out, Bellamy grabbed the suitcase and zipped it up, he then pulled it behind him and left it in the hall way. He headed to the stairs as Clarke turned the corner towards him.

She smiled when she saw him and Bellamy loved it when she looked at him like that. “Bell” Clarke came towards him and Bellamy caught her in his arms, sliding them down her waist as her arms circled his neck. Bellamy gently rested his head on top of hers and held her in his arms closely.

“Hey princess” Bellamy whispered into her curls which were now undone and trailing down her back.

Clarke pulled back gently and Bellamy moved his forehead to hers.

“You ok princess?”

“It was horrible Bell, I should have left sooner, he didn’t deserve that”

“It is done now princess, you cannot unchanged it, he will be ok in time. One day he will meet someone who he is meant to be with and realise that. He will be ok”

“I hope so”

“I love you”

“I love you too Bell” Clarke reached up to gently kiss him before Bellamy pulled her back into his embrace only pulling away when he noticed Madi behind them. Clarke turned around to smile at her daughter but stayed in Bellamy’s embrace.

Madi walked up to them “Is this really happening?”

Clarke nodded at her and Madi broke into a big grin “Brilliant” Clarke extended her arm and Madi joined their hug, Bellamy wrapped his arms around both his girls. As far as he was concerned, Madi as much his child as was his son Gus and the new baby were.

Madi broke the hug “Wick and Miller are here with Raven, they have started packing the trunk, Octavia and Gus are watching films and Lincoln is trying to pack all the art stuff. I think we are nearly ready to go. Are we staying with Bellamy tonight?”

Clarke looked unsure “I don’t know; I hadn’t thought that far ahead” She looked up questionably at Bellamy. “Madi we cannot just assume”

“Clarke she can, you are coming with me tomorrow I was hardly going to not let you stay with me tonight now was I?” Bellamy interjected

“See Mom we are a family now, Gus said we have no beds” Madi piped up 

“Well we were planning to camp on the floor tonight, Gus is all for it, I have spare sleeping bags and maybe pizza, a movie, I left the TV set up and monopoly to hand” Bellamy said

Madi looked excited “Come on Mom say yes”

Bellamy looked at Clarke “Princess?”

Clarke looked at him “You sure?”

“Yes, I don’t want you to leave, neither of you” Bellamy bent down to kiss her “You coming?”

“Yes I am being silly aren’t I?” Clarke said

“Yes princess” Bellamy smiled at her

“Well we really should be going, I will just check we have everything, Madi can you check the kitchen, I would like the drawings and things you made me on the noticeboard, um, my laptop as well please sweetie, nothing that doesn’t belong to either of us. I will just get changed, Bell did you pack all my clothes?”

“I left you some stuff out on the bed”

“Thanks Bell”

Clarke gently reached out to caress Bellamy’s cheek and he caught her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm.

“Clarke, I know today has been mad but I am so happy right now, if that wrong?” Bellamy asked quietly

“No Bell, I am happy as well, I know I handled this badly and I wished I hadn’t hurt you or Wells but I cannot change it now. I just want to make this up to you and for the five of us to be a family”

Bellamy pushed her gently back against the wall and ducked his head down to brush a kiss to Clarke’s ear “I cannot believe this is happening, I cannot wait to meet our little one” Bellamy gently ran his hand across Clarke’s stomach. Bellamy watched as Clarke smiled up at him as he caught her lips and gently but passionately kissed her.

They pulled apart for breath and Clarke rested her forehead against Bellamy’s as he gently ran his hands over her stomach and arms.

“You look so beautiful princess; I always knew you would be a stunning bride” He murmured against her lips

“Maybe I will be your bride one day” Clarke replied gently

“I would like that” Bellamy bent down to kiss her again He would love that. The thought of making Clarke his wife would be the final piece he felt he needed in his life.

Bellamy had been married before to Gina, whilst he had loved Gina, they had only gotten married when they found out she was pregnant. Bellamy had known on the day he married Gina, she wasn’t the love of his life. He was already aware of his deep feelings for Clarke and this was six years ago but the time for him and Clarke had never been right. Bellamy had grieved for Gina when he lost her to cancer three years ago but he knew he hadn’t loved her like he loved Clarke. Gina had loved him and he hoped she would be happy with his choice of Clarke, that she would approve of Clarke helping him raise his and Gina’s son.

Bellamy grinned stupidly at his princess before realising they needed to get moving and she was still wearing her wedding dress. She looked stunning but it was a reminder she had almost married someone who wasn’t him. Bellamy never wanted to think of his Clarke as being with someone else ever again. He no longer needed to be jealous as she was finally his.

“I will leave you to get changed, we need to get moving princess” Bellamy gently kissed the end of her nose and she giggled at him.

“My daughter is not going anywhere Bellamy Blake, she is going to explain to me why she jilted Wells and has been carrying on with you behind the poor man’s back for months on end. Get out of this house immediately and stop packing my daughter’s things.”

Clarke and Bellamy both looked up in shock to see Abby Griffin standing at the top of the stairs, an angry expression on her face. Bellamy turned so he was slightly in front of Clarke, he would not her upset.

“We already talked” Clarke said coming to stand beside Bellamy “I told you I don’t love Wells and I have left him, you as normal would not listen to me”

“You left a politician with a promising future, a lovely wonderful man who has given you and your daughter everything and you leave him for a single father school teacher” Abby spat back at her “We are not done talking”

Bellamy could feel himself getting angry. He knew he had to remain calm for Clarke’s sake but his insecurities of not being good enough for Clarke started creeping up again. As if Clarke could sense this, she gently rested her hand on his arm and Bellamy immediately relaxed at her touch.

“Mom, I know this is not how you wanted today to go, but I have made my choice. I have handled this badly, I have hurt people but it is done now. Madi and I are leaving town tomorrow, I don’t want us too part on bad terms. I do not expect you to like or respect my decision, I just need to accept this is happening. Bellamy is a part of my life now, I am carrying his child and we will always be connected. I love him. I am staying with him. You need to understand that. Now please just go, I will call you once we have settled in and we can meet up to talk” Clarke said assertively

Abby’s face darkened as she took in Clarke words and she glared at Bellamy

“You got my daughter pregnant, did you want to humiliate Wells? This could damage his career; you are not good enough for my daughter. How long until you abandon her with your baby and move on to the next one?” Abby demanded

“I didn’t do any of this to hurt anyone, I love Clarke, she means everything to me. I would never abandon her or our baby.” Bellamy snapped back

“Of course, I see, it is the money you are interested in, marry her and you and your boy are financially secure” Abby replied nastily

“I don’t care about Clarke’s money, I would prefer to have nothing to do with it, I earn enough to provide for my son. I am able to provide a home and security for Clarke, Madi and the baby”

“Or you gain a baby sitter for your son, why else would you take on an adopted teenager?”  
“I love Madi, she is a good kid and I will do my best by her, I will treat her as if she is mine. As far as I am concerned she is one of mine”

“How noble of you”

Abby looked from Bellamy to Clarke settling her hard glare on Clarke.

“If you marry him, I will prevent the inheritance” Abby threatened

“You are unable to, there is a clause in Dad’s will saying that you have no control. I just need Bellamy to sign a pre-nup, as would have Wells, before any wedding or I turn 30. I haven’t talked to Bellamy about this but I am sure he would agree with it. Like he said, he is financially stable anyway. I intend to get back into a career once our baby is born and we will be fine” Clarke stated simply “Please just go, I will talk to you once everything is finalised, goodbye Mom”

“Clarke”

“Please just go. I will call you soon”

Bellamy watched silently as Abby looked at her daughter one last time and turned and headed back downstairs. He glanced at Clarke and saw the tears rolling down her eyes, she turned to him and he pulled her into his arms. Clarke rested her head against his chest whilst Bellamy leaned his chin gently on her head, he soothed her gently as she started to weep from the emotions of the day.

****

A couple of hours later, Bellamy opened the front door to his apartment. The place seemed empty as all of his stuff was now with the removals service ready to move him tomorrow. They had spent the last couple of hours moving Clarke’s and Madi’s stuff from Welles house and into the same lorry his own stuff was in. Clarke had packed lightly, mainly clothing, art supplies and things that had belonged to her dad. She had skimmed through her favourite books and DVD’s but left a lot of the stuff behind stating it had been Wells.

Madi was carrying the pizza boxes and Clarke was carrying Gus in her arms as he had fallen asleep on the car ride over. Bellamy put down the overnight bags Clarke and Madi had packed and followed Clarke and Madi into the living area. Clarke gently placed Gus down on the blow up mattress Bellamy had left in the room for him and Gus to sleep on.

Madi went to sit on the camp stool with her Pizza box. “I will watch Gus; I want to read a book for school anyway. Why don’t you two eat on the balcony?” She announced, Bellamy smiled at her.

“You sure?” Clarke asked gently stroking her daughter’s hair, Madi nodded as her mouth was full of pizza. Bellamy picked up two of the pizza boxes, a beer and some juice for Clarke.

“I will leave Gus’s pizza here if he wakes up Mads” He said and she just nodded at him.

Bellamy walked to the balcony and Clarke followed him sitting on the bench he had installed out there. Bellamy popped the food down next to her and went back into the apartment to grab her a blanket which he wrapped gently around her shoulders before Bellamy placed a gentle kiss to her hair.

“Thanks Bell” Clarke murmured unpacking the food and passing him his pizza. She had opted for a bowl of salad as the cheese smell was making her feel sick.

“I would do anything for you princess, you know that” Bellamy replied sitting next to her and wrapping his free arm around her shoulders. “I love you”

Clarke rested her head on his shoulder, looking over the skyline they could see.

“To think I thought tonight I would be struggling to keep up a happy pretence that I was Mrs Jaha.” She said sadly

“He will be ok princess” Bellamy gently rubbed her back soothingly

“I know Bell; I just wish I had done it sooner without hurting him, but it is done now. We have to move forward and I am looking forward to it.” Clarke gently replied, snuggling closer to him.

They sat in a companionable silence watching the sun set. Bellamy was enjoying his last evening in this apartment despite knowing he would miss the view. He finished his pizza and opened his beer.

“What do you want then? A boy or a girl?” Bellamy asked, curious to know what Clarke wanted

“I don’t really mind as long as the baby is healthy, I am hoping we might have more than one, I always wanted a large family being an only child” Clarke replied

“Sounds good to me princess, you know I will treat Madi as my own? I know I am not her Dad but I could be a fun step dad”

“I think she sees you as a potential Dad Bell, you are brilliant with her. She is lucky to have you. I hope Gus will be ok with me as a step-mother, I know I am not Gina but I will already think of his as one of mine, one of ours Bell”

“Gina would have loved to have been here for him princess but I know she would have approved of you. She was always jealous of you”

“Why is that?”

“I think even then she knew my feelings for you ran deeper than friendship.”

“Really?”

“Yes but I never would have done anything. I thought you were happy with Wells especially after Finn and Lexa. I was glad you were happy but I loved you then”

“Oh Bell, I was going to say something but I didn’t want to upset you and Gina and then she was pregnant so I didn’t.”

“Tell me what?”

“That I loved you”

“We have lost a lot of time princess but we can make up for that now. I don’t ever intend to let you go again”

“Good plan seeing as it is mine also, love you Bell”

“Love you princess”

The next morning

Wells stood around the corner from Bellamy’s apartment. He was watching from a distance, he believed Clarke would have stayed the night there and he wanted to talk to her. Clarke had broken his heart by jilting him on his wedding day. Wells had tried to pretend it hadn’t bothered him, he would have more time to focus on his career instead of having to worry about spending time with Clarke and Madi but he couldn’t pretend.

Wells was furious with himself, convinced if he had been around more, he would now be married to the woman he loved, a proper family with Madi and maybe she would be pregnant with his baby. If he had paid more attention to Clarke, she wouldn’t have been charmed by the likes of Bellamy Blake. He knew Bellamy cared for Clarke, he had seen the way the other man had looked at Clarke over the years and disliked how close he and Clarke were. Wells had let his guard down however as he trusted Clarke and he trusted Bellamy enough that he would stay away from a woman engaged to someone else.

Wells had left the wedding and sat in his office drinking. His father had finally found him hours later and demanded to know why he had left Clarke walk away, why he was now considered weak as his wife to be had walked away with her bit on the side and was pregnant with another man’s child. His father was concerned about the impact this could have on Wells’ future political career and demanded he brought Clarke back and rebooked the wedding.

Wells had walked away from his father, knowing he would try and win Clarke back. Not because of his career but because he loved her. He had returned home hoping Clarke would be, having changed her mind and asking for forgiveness. He was drunk enough that he could convince himself she would be there. But of course Clarke and Madi had gone, their belongings stripped from their family home leaving a bare and empty feeling. Wells had walked around not realising before how much Clarke had filled his life and he had let her go.

Wells was angry at Clarke, she had humiliated him and walked away from him. Their plans and his dreams of a secure family were gone. Wells had noticed Clarke getting distant from him, he thought it was because she was so focused on the wedding but now he believed it was because she knew Bellamy would walk away from her. Wells would have given Clarke and Madi everything but she chose someone else, she admitted she was in love with someone else.

Wells had worked out she was pregnant, he noticed her sickness, how tired she was, he hadn’t said anything waiting for her to tell him. He was delighted that they would have their own child, he loved Madi but it wasn’t the same. He hadn’t chosen to adopt Madi like Clarke had, she had come with Clarke and Madi was never like a daughter to him, she wouldn’t let him close enough. Wells had envied how easy Madi got on with Clarke’s friends, including Bellamy, and how she seemed closer to them than she ever had with him. Learning Clarke believed the baby to be Bellamy’s was a bitter pill to swallow, Wells knew they hardly slept together anymore but he didn’t think it was because she was with someone else.

Wells’ had then turned his anger to Bellamy. He didn’t want to believe what Clarke had said that they had tried to fight their feelings, that he made her happy, that she was in love with Bellamy. Wells knew he had to break Bellamy’s hold over Clarke, he could see what Clarke saw in him. The guy was good looking, good with kids and a pity case since his wife died. Bellamy was around and spent a lot of time with Clarke, he was charming but Wells was not convinced he would stay with Clarke for good, Bellamy surely would eventually leave her a single mother with two children.

Wells was prepared to forgive Clarke, but she had to come home today and cut all ties with Bellamy. She couldn’t be in touch with him and Bellamy was moving away so that was easy. Wells would accept the baby and wanted a DNA test, just in case the baby could be his. If Bellamy was the father, Wells had decided he would adopt the child and Bellamy would have no access.

Wells stopped his trail of thought when the door of the apartment block opened. Madi and Gus came out first racing each other to the car. Wells’ heart stopped when Clarke walked out next, closely followed by Bellamy, their hands entwined. Clarke looked beautiful in a simple vest and shorts, her hair cascading down her back and sunglasses on. She wasn’t yet showing she was pregnant but she looked like she was glowing. They walked out of the block and Bellamy wrapped his arm casually over Clarke’s shoulder, her own arm hitching to his waist.

The couple were talking to each other, both smiling and Wells watched in horror as the scene of family life unfolded in front of him. Clarke called out to Madi to hold Gus’s hand as they crossed the road. Wells had assumed they were heading for the car but the group crossed the road and headed up the street away from Wells. He slowly followed and watched as they ventured in to the park towards the café stand in the centre. Bellamy kept his arm around Clarke and kept placing kisses into her hair. Wells was furious knowing Clarke was willingly walking around in the town they both lived, arm in arm with another man the day after she should have married him.

Wells slowed down and tried to stay in the shadows of the trees as the kids ran first to the café seating area and both sat down, Bellamy finally let go of Clarke to help Gus sit properly on the bench as Clarke chatting with Madi. They looked like a normal family out getting breakfast. They were chatting and laughing although Wells could not hear what was being said. His heart broke further as he watched Clarke laugh and look at Bellamy in a way she had never looked at him, Bellamy had his back to Wells but he bent down and kissed her. They looked like a couple in love.

Wells turned his back on the scene just as Bellamy turned around, about to head off to order food and drinks, Wells started sobbing as he accepted he had lost Clarke forever, she clearly was happy where she was and wouldn’t come back to him. After a while Wells recovered himself, looked back once more, seeing the group tucking into bacon rolls and hot drinks before walking away from Clarke forever, he didn’t look back.

Three years later

Clarke was sat on a bench in the garden outside of the hotel. She smiled as Gus and her two-year-old daughter Rory sat on a blanket eating cake. Her three-month old son Jacob was in Bellamy’s arms and their dog Griffin was following them happily Rory was fascinated by the icing on top of her slice. Madi came up to Clarke and sat with her. Clarke hugged her daughter gently. “You ok sweetie?” She asked

“Cannot believe we finally had a wedding, I know Dad has been wanting this since the day we moved to Pollis” Madi said as she waved at her younger siblings. Clarke smiled at her daughter’s use of calling Bellamy Dad, it had started about three months after they moved to Pollis, Madi had asked Bellamy if he minded her calling him that, Bellamy had looked to Clarke and when she smiled he had wrapped Madi in a hug and told her he considered her his daughter anyway.

A few months later Gus had referred to Clarke as Mom and with encouragement from Bellamy, they had become joint parents to their two eldest. Clarke had been wary with Gina being deceased but they made sure Gus remembered his real mother. Gus and Madi already acted like siblings and once Aurora was born, Clarke and Bellamy felt their family were complete.

They had settled in Pollis, Bellamy was doing well with his teaching and Clarke now worked at an art gallery where she taught art as well as sold a few of her own paintings. Madi was coming up to 18 and would soon be leaving the family home for college and whilst Madi was looking forward to it, Clarke and Bellamy were both dreading their oldest daughter leaving.

Clarke was happy with their family life but when Bellamy had proposed to her last year, she felt it was the final thing that would make them a true family. She had longed to be Bellamy’s wife and when he proposed, he hadn’t even finished asking her before she said yes. Soon after they discovered Clarke was pregnant again so postponed the wedding until after Jake was born.

They had a small, simple wedding with their closest friends and family. Abby has come as her and Clarke were finally rebuilding their relationship. Abby had even grown fond of Bellamy and adored all of her grandchildren. Clarke was happy for Abby as she herself was now settled down with Marcus Kane. To Clarke’s happiness, Wells had moved on following their breakup and was now engaged. They were no longer friends and Clarke missed Wells but knew too much had happened for them to stay in each other’s lives. Clarke knew she had made the right choice as all of her children were happy, she enjoyed work and most importantly she was now with the man she loved. She was happy.

Bellamy glanced over at her and smiled. He looked amazing in his wedding tux but ever the practical dad as he gently handed Jake over to his sister Octavia. Bellamy came and sat with Clarke and Madi wrapping his arms around both of them.

“What are you pair up to?” He enquired

“I was about to ask Mom about my name” Madi replied

Clarke looked at her in surprise “What about your name?” She asked

Madi smiled shyly “Well, I like being Griffin but now you are Blake like my brothers and sister so I was hoping I could my name to Madi Blake, I thought it sounded quite good”

Bellamy looked at Clarke, he knew she was indecisive about taking his surname as they didn’t want Madi to feel left out but Clarke knew how happy he would be if they all had his name. Their youngest son was named after her Dad and even their dog had taken something from her.

“We will be the Blake’s then” Clarke smiled “We will look into getting it changed Madi as soon as possible, how does that sound?”

“It sounds good!” Madi squealed hugging them both “I am going to tell auntie O” Madi ran off and Bellamy shifted so he was closer to Clarke resting his head on her shoulder.

“I cannot believe she is nearly 18 and going to college” Bellamy said

“She will be ok Bell” Clarke felt Bellamy gently nod against her before moving so his chin was rested on her shoulder.

“You happy Mrs Blake?” Bellamy whispered in her ear, placing a gentle kiss on her neck

“More than, you?” Clarke slid her hand behind her so she could bring his face down to hers in a passionate kiss

“So happy, you are finally my wife.” Bellamy smiled “We have four beautiful children, we have an amazing life and I am the happiest I have ever been”

Clarke smiled at him. She had walked out of one wedding but gain the most precious thing in life, her amazing family. Although Clarke was still full of sadness and guilt from her past, she knew her present and future more than made up to it. She was happy and she would never let that happiness go.

**Author's Note:**

> Really enjoying writing again. Hoping my stories make sense and are enjoyable


End file.
